The Cathalie story in the eyes of Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado
by Cavivafan98
Summary: Happens before TTP CK x AC and is based on a true story. This was based on one of the stories (wouldn't say "love stories" though) that happened to me that I'll NEVER forget. Let's see how Chris and Aviva tell it. Credit goes to RachelWillowK2446 for giving me the idea, and hope you guys can understand how hard it is for me to even write this. Please R&R t rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Cathalie story in the eyes of Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado

Hey guys, CF98 here. Have you guys wondered what happened before TTP CK x AC? Well I hope you guys can understand that this really happened to me with the longest crush I've had so far, who's name was also Chris unfortunately (subs). Please R&R and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer : I don't own Caviva only Cathalie t

Intro: It was an ordinary day in the Kratt house (still in Toronto, Canada), and Cathy was doing a project for school, she had to write about how her parents actually met. She got a bit stumped on that part, so she yelled out

Cathy "Mom, Dad I need help with my homework!"

Aviva : ya voy m'hijita, déjame terminar lo que estoy haciendo! (She was doing another invention)

As soon as Aviva wanted to take a brake (she rarely does), but in this case it was for her daughter's sake, she called for Ck, who was on the couch, and she said "hey Chris, Cathy needs our help with her homework!"

"Coming Aviva!" He responded.

They both went to sit in front of their daughter and asked "what do you need help with?"

"Well I know how I was born, but what happened before that? I have to write about it." Cathy told her parents.

Aviva (tears up) "oh no, not that story. It's somewhat tragic."

Chris (hugs his wife) "Aviva, I regret it. I shouldn't have stopped talking to you."

Me "Shut up CK"

CK "what now ... Oops, my bad."

Cathy "what ... Nat, what are you doing here?

Me "I'm the author .,. Cathy"

Cathy "you're the one who's behind all this... Wow you did TTP CK x AC and the Sequel too. Wow"

Cathy "C'mon guys just tell me."

Cris and Yolly (join in) "we wanna hear this one, too."

Chris and Aviva "ok fine ... We'll tell the story!"

Chapter One: the day it all began

Aviva's POV

It was the year we were both in grade six, I had just moved to New Jersey from Mexico that year in September. it was nowMay which meant EQAO that took a week to do (A/N: I don't know what frustrating, pesky, rushed tests they do in the US, but let me tell you this I HATE THOSE TESTS)

A week later (on a Friday) in the last half an hour of class

Still Aviva's POV

I had just finished my test, and I heard from my teacher that the other grade six classroom teacher had invited me to play soccer-baseball with them. When I got out on the schoolyard, the teacher put me on a team, right. I looked over at my teammates and there was one guy that stood out for me: he was wearing a green t-shirt, and khaki shorts. He had dark brown hair (spiked up bangs), light skin, and eyes that were as dark as chocolate bars. I thought to myself "who is that?"

The teacher knew I couldn't see that good (A/N: based off me, Aviva can see I know that),

so she said "ok, Chris Kratt, you're goi'n to help her run the bases."

Chris "sure thing, miss."

So Chris helped me a lot that day, and little did I know I was developing a slight clash of feelings for him. When we were heading back I walked next to him, and I said

"Thanks for helping me today, CK. Um, is it ok if I call you that?

Chris "sure, Aviva. Hey we make a really good team. huh?"

"Yeah, we do." I started "Symbiotic Relationship"

"Wait a minute ... how'd you know what that meant?" CK asked me

"IDK I just guessed" I told him "Well I guess I gotta go, my sister's here to pick me up."

"Yeah my brother, Martin's here too, with his girlfriend, Laura"

**End of chapter**

Me: I know sheepish beginning, but the next one is way better


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start this thing again. This message goes to my FFF (FanFiction Friend) RachelWillowK2446. I promised myself that I wouldn't DITCH my stories, so I'm so sorry if I left any Cliffhangers...

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN Wild Kratts ... I want to, but I don't. Hey the new episodes are NOT on TVO .,. I tried to watch them but they're ever on.

The Cathalie story in the eyes of Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado chapter 2

Intro : Cris, Yolly, and Cathy were still anxious to hear the rest of that story. So they're parents took a deep breath, and started the second chapter.

First day of grade 7:

Aviva's POV

I didn't end up seeing my new friend, Chris again after that SoccerBaseball game last year, instead he ended up in my grade 7 class.

I walked into the classroom, and waited for the class to start. I saw my closest friends: Jimmy Z, and Koki, so I started talking to them, "Hey Aviva." Koki said "yay, we're in the same class!"

"I know" i said *hugs Koki*

"Hey JZ, what's up?" I asked after that

"Nothing much, HBU?" Jimmy asked *bites his slice of pizza*

"Still eating pizza?" I asked

"Yup." He responded "no ones gonna stop me" *puts on determined face*

"I got it." I said *door opens and more kids come in*

9:00 came and that meant class was starting now, but first the playing of the national anthem (THE STAR SPANGLED BANNER in our case), and the morning prayer. We didn't exactly start off doing work right away. Our teacher, Miss. Facciolo (AN: I couldn't think of a name so I put my grade 7 teacher's name) made us stand and form a circle around the classroom, and we had to say our name, nationality, and something interesting about ourselves. We went about 30mins in when someone knocked on the door, and the teacher had to answer it.

When she opened the door to see who was there, it was another teacher with a new student, I don't know what she said, but then

Miss. F said "ok this is a new student named Zach Varmitech, he's going to be in our class."

Immediately almost all the guys went whack and the teacher had to calm them down a bit and we were back on track.

A few kids passed and I heard a familiar voice say

"My name is Chris Kratt, I'm from here (New Jersey), and I love animals so much that I want to become a Biologist when I get older."

A few other kids went and I got to go. Everyone turned to me,

I said "Hey my name is Aviva Corcovado, I'm originally from Spain but I moved to Mexico when I was very young. I love animals too, but I also love inventing and I want to become an inventor when I grow up."

Zach blurted out "I'm Zach Varmitech, I'm from HERE Too, and I love using animals for robots, and I think I can do way better than some Hispanic freak in science."

"She's not a freak, Zach! She's actually cool!" I heard CK say

"Thanks CK" I said

"No prob, Aviva." CK said reassuringly

Well after that the day was pretty straight forward: we got our textbooks, we had reassess, then we had French and Italian (AN: those are the languages I studied in grades JK - 8), then it was lunch time and I decided to eat my lunch quick, but not too quick. After I was done my lunch I grabbed a few pieces of paper, and my pencil and I decided to sketch. I really like drawing as much as I love inventing.

Chris' POV

I decided I would go see what Aviva was doing just out of curiosity, and that's what I did. As I went up to her desk I saw sketches headlined "Creature Pods" or "CPD's" or even cooler "CPS's". They all looked pretty cool to me, then I said "Aviva?"

Seemed as if I scared her cuz she jumped a bit and then she said "oh, hey CK"

"You drew these?" I said

"Yeah, but they aren't too good." She said

"No don't say that, Aviva." I started "they're awesome"

"You really think so?" She asked

"I know so" I started "just one question?"

"What is it?" She asked

"What are they for?" I asked her

"Well um" *lunch reassess bell rings* "I'll tell'ya outside." *walks out the door* "meet'ya there"

"Sounds good." I told her

We went outside and sat on the grass and she said "well the Creature Pods are used for communication. I guess it could be like a cellphone. Let's say one day I end up helping some Creature Adventurers who knows, and they find an animal to adventure with. They'd have to press this button *points to a button on her picture* and then they can show me what animal they found and I can use the info they give me on it. When they show me I'll be able to see the animal through the little screen there *points to the screen* or they can take a picture of it and send it to me. We can also talk about to each other on it, all we have todo is press the button beside the one they would use to show me the animal. "

"Wow that's amazing, Aviva." I said

"Thanks" she replied "and the Creature Power Suit and the disk work together like I get some info on the animal and I put the info into the disk, and I'd have to them. They'd have to put the disk in the middle of suit and they'd have to touch the animal at the same time."

"That sounds even more Cool, Aviva." I said "um I gotta go, Um I'll see ya later, bye Aviva."

"Bye Chris." She said

A few months later French Class Aviva's POV

We were in French class and the teacher assigned a quiz on the "er verbs" almost all the guys in the class were so freakishly noisy, and the teachers were already starting to freak on them. As I was writing I was thinking "holy geez when are they gonna shut up."

I was thinking about it all first reassess and at the end I went up to the student teacher and my teacher, and I said "Miss, the class was being noisy in French, and we were writing a test."

"Ok, I'll have a talk with them." My teacher said "thanks for telling us, Aviva."

"No prob, miss." I said

I went into the classroom I was stopped by Zach who kept on flipping mocking me. I said

"Can you STOP it"

"Why'd you tell on us?!" He continued saying

"Shut up, Zach!" I yelled

""Why'd you tell on us?!" He continued saying

"Cuz some of us actually wanna learn, Zach!" I heard someone behind me say. When I looked to see who it was I turned back to Zach and I said "what he said, some of us wanna get places."

"Whatever Miss Smarty Pants. What are you and Green Guy gonna do about it! Huh" Zach said

"We have names, Zach!" We yelled

"Don't care!" Zach yelled

"C'mon Chris, let's go tell." I said

"Good idea, Aviva" CK agreed

So we both went up to the teacher and I said

"Miss, Zach won't stop bothering me. He keeps on mocking me for what I told you before. "

"It's true miss, i saw it all. He was mocking her Non-stop ever since she told you about the class being noisy." Chris said after that

"I'll have a talk with you 3 outside." She said

"Ok, Miss." We both said

When we both went outside we told the teacher our POV of the story, and when she called Zach out in the hall, he denied everything that happened (A/N : That's one thing I HATE about my shadow, Adam played by Zach Varmitech = Aviva's shadow. He denies everything that he does to me or whoever he pisses off). So we got into an argument cuz he didn't even apologize. In the end the teacher Mede him say "sorry for making fun of you, guys"

Yeah sure he still kept on doing it.

A few weeks later (this is NOT a Cathalie or Caviva moment)

Chris' POV

I was walking in the park with my brother, Martin. When we saw Zach putting a frog into what looked like a robot.

"Let go of that frog, Zach!" I yell out

"Yeah, it belongs in the pond not in your robots!" Martin out after me. When the frog hopped off the robot it made the boll Zach had fall on his head.

"I hate you, Ratt bros!" He cried out

"It's Kratt bros!" We yelled out

A few months later in somewhat Early springish

Aviva POV

Our teacher had organized for us to do Ballroom dancing classes for 9 weeks every Wednesday. Last week was our first week and I got to dance with my friend Stefano (A/N: That's one of my friends names). It was really fun learning the basics of tango, merengue, and foxtrot. This week Stefano wasn't there, so the instructor said "ok, since we're short on students, Chris Kratt, you can partner up with Aviva Corcovado." I couldn't believe it. By that time I was developing a crush on CK and now I was just about to dance with him.

"Hey, Chris ... What's up? ?" I said as I went up to him.

"Nothing much, Hbu?" He asked

"Nothing much." I replied

"Ok guys, let's start." The instructor started "we're doing merengue this time. Grab your partner's hands." She finished and we did as we were told.

"Geez Aviva, your hands are frozen cold." I heard Chris say

"Yeah, I know there always like that." I said

We did that one perfectly, I mean the way we actually danced was awesome. At least for me it was magical, only part that sucked is that I couldn't look CK in the face cuz i knew if I did I'd start blushing like crazy, so I looked at the floor all that time.

45 mins later

When we were heading back i said "Chris?"

"Yeah Aviva?" Ck asked

"Um, you know your one of my best friends." I said

"Really?" He asked

"Really." I replied

A week went by, and I ended up dancing with my rival, you heard me right I end up ballroom dancing with Zach. Ew yuck

5 months later school trip in June

Well it was the end of the year trip already, and we went to Brock University (a/n : that's where I went to on my overnight trip) so we got there and we got put into teams with two different instructors (a guy and a girl). Guess who was also on my team? It was CK and his two best friends. So when we went for a tour of the campos, I stayed behind them saying "please don't look back, dont look back."

Chris' POV

whenever I'd look behind me, I'd see Aviva smiling at me, and I'd start wondering. I somehow admire her for her inventions and her sence of humour. Before this I'd say these words that didnt mean anything to her, and she'd burst out laughing, she'd always end up drawing nice pictures of her inventions and then discribe them to me at reassess. I remember once the teacher had to literally flip her desk and she had to reorganize it. I truelly felt bad for her so I descided to help her, and once I got in trouble so I sat down on the bench and started balling, and she helped me just by looking at me and smiling. Once the teacher sent me to help her with a project we had to do for science. I just don't know really... I just can't ... I just don't know how... So I started talking in our gibberish languauge to her and she responded

Avivas POV

yup we talked in gibberish and the only actual word he said was "Señorita" wich means "Miss" in Spanish. Id burst out LaughingOutLoud at that. He'd go back to his friends and I'd still be LaughingOutLound. The rest of the day was intro day, so we didn't do much in the nighttime we watched "How to Train Your Dragon" and then we went to chill out in a big room. But then the teacher sent us to our rooms because some kid got locked in his washroom + the class was to noisy. I fell asleep as soon as I hit my bed because I was board and tiered.

The next day

Aviva's POV

well the next day we woke up, ate breakfast, the we went outside to the "high rope" corse and our instructor showed us what todo. So a few kids went before me, so I could see how it was ... It was high, so then it was my turn to go, I tried to go all the way, but I made up the ladder, the whole team was chearing me on, even CK. In the end of that round I got two of the hardest "high 5's" in the history of "high 5's" from Chris.

after that we walked to the caf and Chris said "hey, ya did really good, Aviva."

"you really think so? Im not really a climbing person. You did amazing too " I said a bit nervous *CK puts his handa on my soulder*

"I know so, i love climbing " He said

"I can tell, and you're a really good climber too." I said "c'mon let's go catch up to the others!" *runs towards the rest of the class*

"right back at ya!" He said running after me

after that came the "low ropes" course and this time it was a lot higher. I got to hold the ladder for my friend Koki so she went up and since she was scared of Wasps and there was a whole hive up there, she bolted across the bridge and then down. I was a little scared of wasps myself, and I was next. OMG as I was climbing my core teacher started chanting my name over and over again (A/N again baced off me) .

What kept me goi'n was when Chris yelled out "C'mon Aviva, you can do It! You're doing great! Keep climbing!"

"Thanks Chris! Where are ya anyways?!" I yelled out still determined to get it over with.

"I'm holding the ladder! I'm right here!" He replied

"alright!" I said "Im doing this for u!"

I bolted across the bridge and back 1/2 way, then the instructor guided me down. I ran over to Chris and I hugged him, I said "thanks for helping me get up there."

"No prob, Aviva. What are friends for." Chris said

"I guess it's your turn." I said

"I guess so. " he replied

I cheared him too cuz I guess it brings him good luck, whenever id wish him luck he'd win at everthing I'd wish him luck for ... It's like magic + I don't know what is wrong with me because whenever id get close to him I'd always start blushing like crazy and my heart would clinch and it'd start hurting ... Whenever he'd say nice stuff about my invention sketches Id feel good inside.

After that the class went out for a walk, but I decided to stay with my core teacher and the principal and I almost got suspended for putting ice down her back. It was my core teachers idea ... I sware LOL

after that it was nighttime and we went to Niagara on the lake to visit historical things, on our tour we passed by an ice cream parlour to have ice cream obviously, and i went to sit on a bench out, guess who was sitting on the bench table with his friends?

The next day

while we were waiting for the buss to go back I was paying attention to what our instructor was saying when suddenly I felt something tickling my neck, and I shivered and I started to look around me ... "Chris?" I said when I looked behind me.

"Yeah?" he asked me

"i know it was you ... LOL" I said laughing

"What ? Lol" he asked

"you were tickling me with a blade of grass." I said

"no, I wasn't." he replied

"yeah, you were." I said

"no, I wasn't." he replied

"yeah, you were." I said

the same thing happened twice before I actually caught him red-handed and I said "ah ha, told you so, Chris."

"ok you caught me. LOL" he said *we both burst out laughing*

**end of chapter **

**Cathy: i don't get it ... It's not sad, I㈏6this story.**

**Cris: you have gotta be patient, Cathy. They aren't done yet.**

**Yolly: was Koki really scared of wasps?**

**Koki *comes in the room*: Aviva, what story you telling them this time?**

**Aviva : The one about when Chris and I first met from grade 6-8.**

**Koki : oh ... Yeah I AM scared of wasps... I remember that one.**

**Cathy: what happens next?**

**Koki : ill let your parents tell you ... I feel guilty already **

**Cris : ok**

**Yolly : I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys CF-98 here with the saddest and heartbreaking part of my story "the Cathalie story in the eyes of Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado" I hope like it and I hope it doesn't make you ball ur eyes out ... Ok it will cuz this really happened *subs* ok Nat calm down *breathes in and out* ok I can do this ... No I can't ... Ok chill ... Ok here it goes

I don't own them

It was the final year of elementary school (grade 8), and Chris and Aviva weren't in the same class anymore. Aviva got to be in an all grade 8 class, meanwhile Chris got to be in a 7-8 split class. Ocationally (A/N: i mean every lunch and indoor reassess ) Aviva would spend it in Chris' class helping her friend, Tyler to the point where everyone made fun of her, Chris often went to Aviva's class too to hang out with the guys, but he'd always stop by Aviva's desk to see what she was up to. Sometimes mostly in the winter both groups of grade 8's would join together and huddle up like penguins to warm up.

One day while having lunch Chris said "hey Aviva, guess what?"

"What, CK?" Aviva asked

"I dreamed about you last night." Chris replied

"Really?" She asked "what was it about?"

"I said those two words that always made you laughing to you when you were eating, so you started laughing while trying to swallow a peace of your sandwich, and you Choked." *reassess bell rings*

You see by now Aviva had developed a full on crush on Chris, but was keeping it a secret. But inside her heart she was wondering what happened next? Did he save me? Did he leave me there? Did I make it? Did I not? All those thoughts were flowing through her mind and heart. She would always tell her mom these things in privet cuz her sibs would pick on her, and her dad lets just say he's a pain in the butt crack (A/N not based on mine, well except for the part that my sibs picked on me with this whole thing and I would always talk to my mom about everything... Some stories (GITYJ) have him as a "psychopath" I mean he wouldn't let his daughter hang out with CK or anyone else ... Also my sister is a Marviva XD she's NOT K-cest)

Now, there were these two guys, Luke and Gianluca (CK/ CM's BFF's but also one of the real reasons why Aviva / me end up heartbroken at the end), and they would always pick on Aviva: one day she was minding her own when they started chasing her out of the blue, Chris was there too but he was only looking to see what was happening. Aviva had by now fallen on the grass and she needed help but no one wanted to help her out.

"Chris, d'you wanna help her?" Luke asked

"Yeah, let's let him do it, bro" Gianluca said (they aren't brothers)

"I'd be glad to help out, guys!" Chris stammered *stretches out his hand* "grab my hand Aviva, I'll pull you up."

"K, CK." She said

As he pulled her up, he noticed once again that her hand was so soft so he said "Holy Gee, Aviva, why are your hand always so soft when you're around me?"

"Uh Idk actually He He." Aviva said suddenly blushing "thanks Chris."

"No prob, Aviva." Chris said

One rainy day and one of those annoying times for Aviva after that at lunch, she was carrying a little white purse. This time it was Donita and her friend Dabio together with Zach who were bothering her

"Hey Aviva, D'you steel that purse, huh!?" Donita demanded

"No I didn't steel it, Donita. It's mine!"

"I'm afraid we're gonna have to call 9-11 on you Miss Smarty Pants!" Zach blurted

"I didn't steel ANYTHING! That's mine!" Aviva yelled getting frustrated

"Hello, I'm calling because Aviva Corcovado stole a white purse... " Dabio said pretending to pick up the phone

"I didn't FLIPPING do anything! That purse is MINE I swear I hate y-you a-all... Y-you're a-all f-flippi'n d-dweebs!" Aviva said more frustrated then ever.

"Hello, i have been called because Aviva stole the purse... Lol!" Zach said LOLing

"I-I didn't f... S-steel the purse" Aviva said subbing

"oh look little miss Smarty pants is crying." Zach smirked

Luckily Chris was spending the whole time in that class, and he saw his friend, Aviva put her head on her desk. He went up to her, and asked "Aviva, you ok?"

"Ck, w-when a-are th-they gonna stop?" Aviva subbed

"IDK, Aviva. C'mon I know ... What you need is a hug." Ck suggested *holds Aviva's hands and brings her up from her seat*

As soon as Aviva stood up she swung herself on Ck, hugging him (like In "quillber's birthday present") (crying). CK hugged her back, saying "let it out, Aviva. It's gonna be ok... I'm here..."

"Oh look Green Guy and MSP sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Zach said

"What are you laughing at you little freak!? She's crying because SOMEONE meaning YOU 3 won't flipping stop bothering her!" Chris stammered definitely peaved off at him

"Ok "lover boy" trying to defend your girlfriend, Huh?!" Zach continued

"Zach, Aviva isn't my girlfriend, just my friend!" Chris yelled

"Yeah right! I've seen everything, from grade 7- now!" Zach yelled

"Like what, huh?" Chris said

"Like that time she was dancing with me, she only wished to switch partners with Melissa so she could dance with you!" Zach blabbed

"Logic who'd wanna dance with you... NOONE! Why? Because you weren't even there at the practises! Me and Aviva had to show you what the flip to do cuz you absolutely NO IDEA WHAT SO EVER on what To do!" Chris yelled out now standing in front of Aviva (a/n : that one was FanFictionized in the real story Chris gave me a hug from the back, and soon after Luke said "nice going Chris, now give her her first Kiss." ... It never happened)

They were in grade 8 that year and that meant they had to go to Catechism class preparing for Confirmation, but they didn't know that their friendship was gonna take a turn for the worst. Well that started when they first started goi'n to Catechism.

Aviva had walked into the church hall, and had rejoined with her friends once again, but she looked around, and there was no sign of Chris anywhere. Aviva started to worry about where her friend was. When the teachers started calling the names of the kids in their groups their they were Chris and Aviva in the same group once again.

To Aviva this kinda meant something, like as if there was somewhat a bond between them because no matter how hard they tried not to get put in a group or something to do with more than 1 student the teachers would put them into a group anyways like as if they were trying to pair them up. Hey Aviva was already having a huge crush since before.

Next day lunch

Aviva was already eating lunch in Chris' classroom, and in his group even because she was helping the friend (a/n : I mentioned this already). She was still concerned about where Chris was the night before, so she asked

"CK, um where were you yesterday?"

"Uh, I was at St. Mikes, why?" Chris asked (IDK what high school the Kratts went to so I put the one CM went to)

"Um, you missed Catechism class." Aviva said

"Oh yeah I guess it fell on the same day as that orientation I had to go to for the high school I'm goi'n to." Chris said

"Wait you're not goi'n to Holy Cross ?" Aviva asked

"Nope, something wrong?" Chris asked

"Nope, nothing." Aviva replied but from the inside she was balling at the thought, that's when it started to go downhill for them.

2nd week of catechism

Chris went that week, and the group did an activity (in pairs) guess what? Chris and Aviva were paired up again. The members of each group had to write A few traits about the other person vice versa. They also had to share it with the class.

Chris - Aviva : smart, friendly, kind, loyal, courageous, caring, cute personality, funny (A/N : I can't remember what else he wrote about me ... All I remember was that it was all positive)

Aviva - Chris : smart, friendly, funny, cute... (Can't remember either but it was a short list)

"Is that all you could think of for me, Aviva? Lol" Chris asked laughing

"I couldn't think of anything else, Chris?" Aviva replied

"It's ok..." Chris said

On Valentines Day first reassess Aviva was minding her own when Chris and Dabio went up to her, Chris asked her

"Who would you chose to be your Valentine? Me or him?" *points to Dabio*

"Uh I'd pick ... You, why?" Aviva said blushing

"Jokes..." Chris said "you serious?"

"Yup even if it were a joke ... Lol" Aviva said laughing (A/N that was FanFictionized too.)

Now Aviva's two friends Koki and Jimmy: the second half of the problem were already pressuring her into telling them who she was crushing on. One dreadful day in the early spring months after lunch, Aviva was walking out the door, when suddenly two sets of arms dragged her back inside, and when she looked to see who it was she crossed her arms, and said

"Not again!"

"C'mon Aviva, we won't tell anyone ... Please?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah c'mon Aviva tell us? ... Wait I think I know who it is." Koki said

"You thinking who I'm thinking, Koki?" Jimmy asked

"I think so, JZ." Koki said

"Go ahead ... You're NOT gonna get it in 1000 tries." Aviva said

"It's Tyler ... Right?" They blurted out (A/N: idk why but everyone suspected that... They never would've thought that I was crushing on Chris Mazucca AKA CM)

"Nope it's not him." Aviva said "ok I'll tell you my secret that I've held since the year I moved to New Jersey, but I haven't told him yet."

"Ok this has gotta be good, who is it?" They asked

Aviva didn't realize that she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life as she said

"The guy that I'm crushing on is ... Chris Kratt"

"Wow you're ... Chris ... We'll tell him for you, then we'll report back what he said to you at reassess." They suggested

"Ok." Aviva said

Lunch reassess came around and Aviva had her hopes up just like any other girl would to hear if the dude they liked liked them back. She was anxious to know what Chris said to them. Koki and Jimmy finally went out on the school yard and they had long faces as they walked up to Aviva, so said

"Why the long faces?"

"I wouldn't keep the hopes up, Aviva." Koki said

"Why not? What did he say?" Aviva asked

"Because he has a girlfriend." Jimmy said

"Yeah, and her names Cristina" Koki added

"Sorry, Aviva." Jimmy said

"It's ok, guys." Aviva said

Aviva's heart was shattered at that point, her secret was out. Gianluca obsessively bothering her, Zach, Luke (sometimes), and Donita on top of that. What else could go wrong for her.

Next couple days came and Jimmy and Koki already told the whole flippi'n school that Aviva and Chris were dating. It was everywhere and all of the kids were making fun of it and even more pressure on Aviva until another horrible day came. Aviva was sitting alone and Chris passed by her and said

"Aviva, could we talk alone for a bit..."

Aviva could tell that he had frustration in him because she also was feeling a whole of it, so she said

"Ok..." She said

So they went behind the fence where no one would go because it was off school boundaries, and Chris said

"Aviva, this is driving me nuts."

"You herd about the rumour too?" Aviva asked

"Yeah everyone did." Chris started "we aren't dating... I have a gf... Who started this anyway?"

"I know everyone knows, I know you have a gf, and I know we aren't dating. Koki and Jimmy took what I said and turned it bad ... Th-they s-started I-it, I-I d-didn't k-know th-that I-it w-was go-gonna t-to th-this." Aviva said *subs*

"Hey, we can still be friends ... Come on" *hugs Aviva*

"We can?" Aviva asked

"Yeah." Chris said

So they kept being friends. As the months went on it got even harder for both of them. Mostly Aviva though because the same bunch of people kept on bugging her: Koki and Jimmy invented that Chris and Cristina got married in Las Vegas, they also made up that they were gonna have a kid named Christian, Zach, Donita, and Dabio were driving her nuts, Gianluca and Luke pushed her into a group of guys at the Carnival dance (obviously she got freaked out and she didn't know what to do so she just started dancing), Gianluca tripped her and she ended up getting confirmed with big gashes on her arms, and one of them touched her on the side. That was bothering her so much that she was getting bothered so much just because she spilled her secret. Another horrible day came where the rumour reached it's peak (the rumour was still going on) Aviva never would've guessed that the day Chris was gonna deny everything that ever happened to them since the SoccerBaseball game, but it happened. One day at reassess Aviva was walking by when she saw the guys in her class playing basketball, and she randomly started talking to them, and one of them said

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Because you guys are my friends." She replied

"You're not my friend!" Chris said out loud

"What are you talking about, Chris?!" Aviva yelled

"What you heard! You are not my friend, and you never will be!" Chris stammered

"What's gotten into you, Chris?! What about the thing we talked about?!" Aviva yelled

"Forget it this is driving both of us nuts! Why be friends when we're getting bothered everyday by some rumour you started?!" Chris yelled

"I didn't start the rumour ... Koki and Jimmy did!" Aviva said

"Yeah, but who told them to tell me that they had a crush on me!" Chris asked

"I did ... C'mon Chris how about last year and the year before?! You're not gonna through it all away, are you?" Aviva asked

"I am ..." Chris said

"WTF... Fine see if I care!" Aviva yelled as her heart started to hurt on the inside "bye!"

Aviva felt bad for what happened. She just lost a friend, and she felt like shrivelling up. As she walked along the school yard she cussed herself, the rumour, Koki and Jimmy, and everyone who made it impossible for their friendship to go on. "Now to fix the Gianluca/Luke problem and hopefully It won't make things worse for me." She thought

Wrong because when she told on them it felt like she had told on Chris too. The consequence was that they couldn't talk to her anymore. When she would come up to them, Chris would say

"Sorry, Aviva. We can't talk to you anymore!" And rub it in her face. She would go home crying almost every day because she lost her friend for good this time, and she wished she could've done something to stop it, but she could no longer do anything, she felt like beating the living Kratt out of someone but she couldn't.

Last day of elementary school

The grade 8's had gotten together in a group, and were signing each other's pieces of paper. Chris and Aviva also signed their papers. Here's what they wrote to each other

Aviva to Chris : Good luck in High school.

Chris to Aviva : Good luck in High school. Have a nice life

While the guys were watching a soccer game for the FIFA World Cup, Aviva went to the core room, got a piece of lined-paper and pencil and started writing

Letter from Aviva to Chris

Dear CK,

I just wanted you to know that well you're one of the greatest friends I've ever had, and I'll always remember how much you made me laugh when you always said those two words that didn't mean anything. I'll also remember all of grade 7 with ballroom dancing and Brock University. I'm so sorry you had to find out I was crushing on you through that rumour. I'm sorry I told on your friends but they were picking on me, and I'm so sorry if I did anything wrong. I'll keep on inventing and remembering everything you said about my inventions, and don't worry about Zach, Donita, and Dabio, I can handle them by myself. Good luck in High school, and I'm sure (x100) that you'll be the greatest biologist ever. I hope we can talk some day, I'll miss you and I'll keep you in my heart forever.

From your friend

Aviva Corcovado

So she gave the letter to Chris, but she never got to find out what he did with it cuz from that point on she never saw him again.

End of story:

Me *by now subbing* I didn't wanna put it in POVs cuz I knew it'd be sad *looks to the Corcovado - Kratt family*: how d'you like it guys?

Catherine *balling turns to Chris* : C'mon dad ... YOU DENIED EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND MOM!?

Cristina *holds her moms hand*: WTF dad C'mon ...!?

Yolanda : Mom, d'you end up fighting with Koki and Jimmy?

Aviva : yup ...

Cathy : d'you have the letter, dad?

Chris : As a matter of fact I do. I always kept it *goes and looks for it* ok here it is!

Aviva : you kept it Chris?

Chris : I always kept it Aviva. *opens up the shrivelled piece of paper* just the way I got it. That's how much I cared. Girls, from the moment I met your mom I've been WILDLY in ... *Aviva Kisses him*

Aviva : I've always loved you too, Chris.

To be continued ...

Read "their wish comes true: The Caviva reunion" to find out what happens next


End file.
